


untitled drabbles

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little drabbles I wrote on tumblr for a three sentence AU fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on here so, I hope I do it right. Anyway, these are three drabbles that I wrote on tumblr for the three sentence AU meme. More may come in the future, and I might possibly expand on these ones. Enjoy~

**carl hagelin/mats zuccarello -- prompt: coffee shop ua**

They’ve been playing this game for months now and it’s starting to wear Carl down, to have to go through the same routine every single morning and not have anything come from it.

The dance that Mats plays with him is a teasing, slow-burning one and there’s only so much that he can take before he snaps at the brushing of fingers, flirtatious comments, and winks given over the brim of a coffee cup.

Maybe it’s what Mats was aiming for all along, for Carl to be the first to break and finally make a change because when he finally does it — when he fists his hands into Mats’ hair instead of handing over the coffee and drags him in for a kiss — there’s laughter being pressed into his mouth and Carl can’t help but wonder why he’s come to fall in love with this teasing fucker; but it’s far too late now to turn back and honestly, he doesn’t want to.

* * *

**ryan callahan/dan girardi -- prompt: hooker au**

He should stop this, he knows it in his heart and mind that continuing this pattern would only lead to an incredible storm resulting in extreme career damage but he just  _can’t_  stop.

He’s addicted to those lips, to the touches, to the little whimpers and moans, and those annoying piercingly blue eyes that seem to have the ability to see right past the front he tries so hard to put up.

Ryan is addicted, and maybe, just maybe, it’s love which would explain the feeling of guilt and disgust at himself whenever he slips the owed money to Dan at the end of their nights together; maybe he’ll finally do something to find out if this one-sided or not and when that day comes, well, he won’t be letting Dan walk out of the door.

* * *

**henrik lundqvist/cam talbot -- prompt: cam gets his first tattoo and hank offers to go with him for uh, moral support**

It’s not that Cam is scared of getting his first tattoo ever, it’s just that he’s absolutely  _terrified_  at the notion; over thinking about the needle that will press black ink into his skin, breaking his flesh and drawing out blood.

He’s nervous beyond words, a little more than jittery and if it wasn’t for the soothing presence of Henrik beside him, he’d have bolted from his seat and out the door by now.

The time to turn back has come and gone, the point of no return past and Cam can’t help but reach out for Hank’s hand the moment the needle touches his flesh — it’s an instant reflex, to reach for Henrik when something uncomfortable or painful was about to happen — and as always, those familiar fingers are instantly laced between his and squeezing gently while soothing words are murmured along with whispered promises of rewards to come later for being ‘ _such a good boy’_ ; the pain vanishes with those whispers and suddenly all Cam can do is pray for the artist to finish quickly so Henrik can take him home to bed.


End file.
